


My fair Liege

by VictorianLesbian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianLesbian/pseuds/VictorianLesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silurians and Humans pacifically coexist in an alternative time and place. Will Vastra, a member of the royal family, and Jenny, a humble human maid, be destined to meet in this universe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was known in all the kingdom that Princess Vastra was strong and valiant, that she wasn't afraid of anything and that her indomitable courage would have been able to face the enemy troops if needed. Of the reigning family was said that they were all experienced warriors, wise rulers and versed in dance and music with all the grace that only an ancient and noble family could have. There wasn't a more prosperous and proud kingdom than theirs and the neighbouring kingdoms took example from their virtues and sought their advice on how to best administer their own kingdoms.  
The royals had four children. The heir to the throne, the eldest of their daughters, was cheerful and had a sunny disposition, it was said throughout the kingdom that there wasn't a smile as beautiful and bright as hers. Then there was their only son, a very nice guy, his scales a bright emerald green, the most appreciated hue by all Silurians. Among them he was the one who did not much like military discipline and loved to spend whole days studying, listening to music or immersed in interesting discussions with distinguished writers and poets.  
Then came, a little younger, another girl: she was said to love the company of humans who ruled together with her people. Many Silurians considered themselves above other beings but for her it was a silly thing to think so, and at times she would spend hours listening to wise old man telling human and Silurian stories. Other times she would spend her days in her private greenhouse, listening to the sounds of nature and looking after her beloved roses. She was wise far beyond her age and that's why her people respected her.  
Finally came the youngest of the sisters: Vastra. She wasn't particularly loved by her people, rather respected and feared. She wouldn't even take part in political discussions, she simply looked on grimly on whoever dared to say a few amenities. She was proud and very beautiful, but underneath it all she looked very sad. She was the only one of her siblings to have continued her military education even after having reached adulthood. She became the chief of the royal guard and because of her strict upbringing she seemed colder and ever more aloof among the four siblings.  
Vastra had been forced to go back home after having spent all her life inside the academy. She had badly broken a limb during a drill and having been forced to return home she was ever more gruff and grumpy than usual.  
The sword was her life and, being forced to spend weeks away from it, she felt her life had no meaning or purpose. The doctors had been very hard on her and told her if she really wanted to get back into shape she would have had to spend a whole spring and summer away from the armoury.  
She locked herself up for hours in her room, reading or just staring at the ceiling from her bed. She wasn't used to being idle so many hours and it made her nervous and standoffish with anyone. Even her beloved sisters felt it was best to stay away from Vastra, in those conditions.  
That morning her mother, the queen, had tried to reason with her, but she had been in a bad mood despite the nurturing and comforting nature her mother knew how to use especially with her offspring.  
«You should at least try to find an occupation. Why don't you try caring for someone in need like your sister? Or devoting yourself to music and painting like your brother? Find yourself beyond the point of a sword.» She told her wisely, causing in her younger daughter a feeling of annoyance. Why couldn't mothers ever mind their own business? How could she know what was best for her daughter? How could she know how she truly felt? She had her own kingdom to manage, her hospice for the sick and her afternoons spent playing chess with the local nobility. She was not like her mother or her sisters at all, compassionate and full of grace. No, she was a warrior, loyal and stubborn, and try as she might she had not found, during her stay at home, something that was worth staying for.  
She decided to take a stroll in the royal park; if by that night she had not found that something, she was decided to go back to the academy. Swordswoman or not, she could contribute to the theoretical teaching of military tactics, or at least she could return to her cadets. A commander had a duty to remain in her post until the end, even when she was injured. What kind of example was she giving to her subjects?  
Her steps were wide and fast, she could not even relax with a walk and her legs instinctively took her to the only place that was worth visiting at the palace: the old armoury.  
She strained to listen; a muffled sound came from within the building that had been abandoned for decades. Who was still using that old weapons warehouse?  
She looked in the door without making a noise. If there had been a thief or some thug, she wanted to have the surprise effect at her disposal, but what she saw was neither a thief nor a criminal. A human girl was standing in front of a mannequin, holding a worn out old wooden sword used for cadet's training. She groaned with every blow to the inanimate figure while her whole body was struck by the recoil.  
Vastra stood there, observing her for a few minutes. She wasn't entirely bad. The posture was not perfect but it could easily be improved upon. The Silurian relaxed and leaned against the door frame while studying the movements of the little girl who had not noticed her presence in the slightest.  
The straw under the young girl's feet almost made her slip, but she did not let herself be caught off guard and with a small leap was back on her feet. Vastra was fascinated and could not resist.  
«Who are you?» she asked quite loudly so the figure would turn around, surprised at her.  
«What are you doing in the king's armoury?» asked the Silurian advancing a few steps towards the young woman who had lowered her rudimentary weapon to worship her with a large bow.  
«Your Highness. I'm sorry I thought it was abandoned here.» apologized the girl who didn't have the courage to look at her interlocutor in the face.  
«Get up girl, and tell me who you are.» ordered Vastra, curious.  
«My name is Jenny, ma'am, Jenny Flint. I'm just a humble maid, I'm not here to steal anything from His majesty.» Explained the young girl humbly keeping to her bow.  
«A maid? And where, pray tell?» Vastra asked, curious to know where this young girl had come from.  
«In the royal palace, Princess.» Jenny explained. The servants were invisible to the eyes of the royal family, it was no surprise that she had never bee seen wandering through the halls of the palace.  
«And why does a maid train with a sword?» Curiosity had gotten the better of Vastra who usually would not have bothered to ask so many questions to someone she did not even know, but perhaps she could stand to hear the suggestion of her mother, for once. The girl was silent, in obvious difficulty.  
«Go on then, answer me. Or have you lost your tongue?» The Silurian wasn't used to disobedience. Her students had been trained to answer when she asked a question.  
«It was just my down time. I've come here every day since I was told that I could freely enjoy this place.» Explained the girl while her cheeks were coloured pink.  
«Who told you that you could use this place?» she asked a bit too abruptly, so much that Jenny found herself taking a step backwards.  
«I... I do not know if I can say ma'am. I can not put someone in trouble because of me.» She said, raising her face and addressing her interlocutor with a serious look.  
«You're resolute and courageous, Jenny Flint. You're choosing not to answer to someone of the royal family. Or maybe you're just stupid» Vastra sniffed the air cutting it with her forked tongue, she approached the girl to study her and Jenny did not move from her place. She would not be a coward, she wanted to make it clear to the princess that she was not a fool.  
«How does a maid know how to handle a sword, and more importantly, how can you have a uniform of the academy?» she asked, turning around to look at her figure.  
«I attended the academy, a long time ago.» began to explain Jenny.  
«And then?» asked a curious Vastra. Was it possible that she had not seen the girl walk through the corridors of the academy at least once?  
«My father fell into disgrace. He had gotten too much in debt, and because of his gambling he was never able to repay them. So I had to stop attending the academy and get a job.» She explained, and for as painful as that memory was she kept the tears at bay and prevented them from running down her face in anger and frustration.  
«You can train all you want here.» considered Vastra after hearing the young girl's story. It wasn't fair she couldn't pursue her dreams because of a father who had no respect for his family.  
A smile appeared on Jenny's face lighting it up and if the girl could have, she would have jumped into the arms of Vastra for all her happiness.  
«Thank you, ma'am. I promise you won't even notice my presence.» swore the girl.  
«In all truth, I was thinking that you could help me. In recent weeks I have been out of practice, as you probably know of my accident. And I think that could coach you to keep me in shape.» Vastra made the proposition feigning indifference but inwardly elated to have found a company that shared her love for weapons and who was like her unable to occupy the role that most suited her.  
«It would be an honour for me to have you as a teacher again, ma'am.» Jenny took another large bow hiding her eyes suddenly glazed with happiness. «Now I have to go, Your Highness, I have to go back to work soon and I will not be on time if you do not grant me leave.» Explained the girl suddenly aware of the time that had passed.  
«Well, then I'll see you tomorrow, here. I will bring my weapon.» Vastra informed her as she gathered her things and left the crumbling building.  
They walked down the road together, in silence, to the palace. The Silurian was lost in her thoughts, she had finally found an occupation. Maybe she could give staying at the palace one last chance. Who knew if the human would have been able to take her training, maybe she could coach her for a while or maybe she would crumble after one session and she would find herself once again without something to pass the time. She thought of the drill she would putt her through to test her abilities. She could not wait for it to be the next day.  
Meanwhile, Jenny was awed by her mistress. She really could not believe what had just happened. She walked behind Vastra like any good maid learned to do, and when they reached the door of the building she greeted the princess with a bow and then holed herself up in the servants quarters, jumping with joy and laughing loudly, making everyone wonder what was going on.

During dinner, Vastra was more than happy to tell her mother about the meeting that had taken place that afternoon.  
«She's a waitress mother, here, of the palace. Her name is Jenny Flint. I had never seen her before, but she attended the academy before working in the building. I've decided to train her. Poor little thing, it is not fair that she had to give up her dreams so young. Don't you believe so, mother?» She asked, unable to restrain her enthusiasm.  
«I'm glad you found something to do. Be careful not to be cause of her disappointment yourself now, daughter.» admonished the queen.  
«Why should I?» Vastra asked angrily and then bite into a slice of meat.  
«Your enthusiasm is overwhelming, but you just as easily get tired of something, and this girl has feelings. You have to be very careful not to make promises that you cannot keep.» the Queen was happy to hear that Vastra had finally found a reason to stay, but she really was not sure that her daughter would be content to teach a simple maid when at a few miles distance she could train any valid cadet who wished for it.  
They finished their meal in perfect silence, with just the servants' steps to break the dull clink of cutlery on china.  
When Vastra retired for the night, in her room, she began to think about when she would see Jenny Flint the next day. She rummaged in her closet in search of her old cadet sword. The same wooden sword she had seen in the girl's hands that afternoon. She rummaged through the drawers, through many oddly shaped boxes, but the sword seemed to have disappeared. She walked back and forth trying to remember. She looked for it in her private library, but came up empty. Then a lightening bolt shot through her mind.  
She removed with care two of the floor's tiles. Underneath them, concealed by a once pure white piece of cloth, her old sword. She picked it up reverently, almost like a holy relic. She moved the fabric with trembling hands, and behold, there was the handle being revealed by the graceful sliding of the fabric. Vastra looked at the wood carefully and ran a finger over the initials engraved long ago, when she was still just a girl and love had seemed to be the only important thing in life. How stupid had she been then. She growled in frustration, she did not want to feel like that again. She wouldn't allow anyone else to delude her into thinking she would care for her. She put the tiles back and rewound the silk cloth over her sword and then went to sleep. Tomorrow would be a great day.  
When she awoke the next morning, she was already in full force. In her heart she hoped to catch a glimpse of Jenny among the household servants but it didn't look like she had been assigned to her, so she hid her disappointment behind her usual wry look.  
She had breakfast every morning as always, with the calm that had been taught her since birth. She carried out her duties with her usual aplomb, as if nothing had touched her, but her heart was beating a little 'stronger than usual. She read a book until lunch, which took place as every other blessed lunch in the palace: silent and cool with just a few smiles from his siblings or her parents. It was all so sterile sometimes that Vastra almost wanted to scream. After lunch she began to read, but her impatience was too much and at every line she checked the time to be sure not to be late. She decided to drop the pretence of reading, she was too shaken: what if the girl was horrible at swordplay? She would be disappointed. And if she was not up to it? If her wrist started to ache? Would she have to abandon Jenny? Would she break her heart as someone else had done to hers a long time before?  
She was lost in her thoughts and was almost in danger of being late. She smoothed down the uniform she wore every moment of the day, and walked in the park.  
She ended up almost running, unable to be contained in her own skin it seemed, but when she opened the door Jenny was not there.  
She waited patiently, after all the girl was working and she could have been withheld. Minutes passed without even Jenny's shadow. Vastra began to grow impatient. It was unheard of for her to having been forced to wait this long for a maid. It was unacceptable.  
She waited twenty minutes more and Jenny never showed up.  
Furious, she headed back toward the palace, treading hard on the pavement. She had been a fool to believe she could stay at the palace. She would be gone the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Vastra got her things ready. She wanted it to be all set for her departure the next day. She wandered through the house in search of all her possessions to be sure not to miss anything.  
She walked around the corridors in search of staff, she would need valets and maids for her luggage, when suddenly she stopped in the middle of a hallway on the second floor. Those were her mother's quarters and she was not used to live in those parts of the palace too crowded with noble idlers. On her knees cleaning the floor, young Jenny was breaking her back with a worn-out rag in her hands.  
«Why did you not come?» Demanded Vastra by getting closer and towering over her with her full height.  
«Your Highness.» The surprised girl curled up into herself, seeming even smaller than she was.  
Vastra grabbed her wrist to pull her up, but a cry of pain came from the poor defenceless creature.  
The Silurian looked closely and, as Jenny was trying to hide her face, Vastra could see the bruise that had formed on her cheekbone.  
«What happened to you?» She asked her, letting go of her but before she could cover up the sleeves of the dress she saw the signs of a rope, a tie, or a tongue even, on the girl's wrists, as if she had been held back by a Silurian.  
«Jenny ,I order you to tell me what happened.» She said with a serious voice when the girl didn't utter a word.  
«Nothing has happened, your highness.» She lied, and before she could walk away Vastra brushed her hair to the side to better observe the marks on her neck. Claws, claws unequivocally.  
«Is it my fault? Tell me, is it my fault?» Vastra had not noticed that her voice had grown, scaring Jenny and attracting curious glances.  
«No, Your Highness. Never. It was my fault. I... slipped.» She lied to Vastra who was still looking into her eyes and hoped that she understood she would have to leave her alone, or it would have happened again.  
«No Jenny, this should not happen ever again. Come with me.» Tried to convince her the older woman, but Jenny did not move a step away from where she had been.  
«I can not, I beg you. Don't you understand?» The young woman pleaded with her human eyes glossy with terror.  
«I just want to protect you.» Whispered the Silurian, brushing her hand, a hand that the girl pulled away immediately scared someone would see them.  
«You can not.» She said, dejected and ready to abandon Vastra forever.  
«Well then, you give me no choice.» Said the Silurian with a hard look before turning on her heel and disappearing from where she had come from.  
Jenny looked around nervously, hoping that no one had seen her talking with Vastra or the threats the other maids had made her would be her undoing.  
All those girls who admired Vastra had gotten crazy when the princess had returned to the palace. They peeped at her secretly, trying to get for themselves some object or even the remains of her meal. They were obsessed with that woman so much that, when the night before, one of them had heard Vastra speak her name during dinner they had all united against her, forcing her into a corner, holding her down and threatening her not to show up for training the next day or else they would kill her. And Jenny knew they meant business.  
She picked up her bucket and her rag and tried to get as far away as possible from there.

Late that afternoon a call was made or her by the housekeeper, she knew that her actions that day had not been perfect. Her back ached for the blow she had received when she was slammed against the wall and threatened, and her wrists had ached throughout the day. That damned tongue was strong and she had heard her bones crack. She would be reprimanded. It was just what she needed. Her salary was already one of the lowest in the palace. Human servants were considered less than Silurians who carried out the same job she did. And when a maid was admonished her salary was withheld so she would know not to make the same mistake ever again.  
She cursed Vastra inwardly for her grandiose idea of the previous day. If she had left her alone, all that would not have happened. She had no idea what it meant to live on the street, having to feed her mother and younger siblings with that hard thankless work. She rubbed the scratches on her neck: they were burning as hell, but she had had no time to disinfect them the night before.  
She knocked on the door of the study, her head was spinning and she felt like she couldn't breathe properly. What would happen to her family if she were driven out? She would have to beg, beg to be forgiven. Would she really have to stoop to that?  
The shrill voice of the housekeeper told her to get in and her surprise was great when she saw Vastra standing near the desk. She was less happy to see the three Silurians who had attacked her the night before next to her. She would never plead or cry or show weakness in front of them. She lifted her chin with a proud look, she did not want her concern to show.  
«Miss Flint, Madame has something to tell you.» Her housekeeper yanked on her arm until she was a few inches from Vastra.  
«You have disobeyed me. It is inadmissible.» Growled Vastra, brandishing a whip. Jenny was getting worried and wanted to say something but was too afraid to make the situation worse.  
«You have disobeyed me and more over you have gotten into a fight with these nice young ladies.» Vastra said in a fit of rage.  
«But your Ma-»  
«Silence!» The abrupt sound the Silurian made by slamming the whip in her gloved hand forced Jenny to tighten the jaw not to collapse in hysterical tears with her nails digging the palms of the hands, while her three conspirators were laughing silently at her discomfort.  
«So.» Adding with more calm. «I'll punish you. You can no longer take care of your tasks here.» Said the mistress with a serious look.  
«I will keep you under control, under my care and never, I mean NEVER you will try to disobey me again. Or you will be fired. Is that clear?» Asked Vastra with a slight smile and Jenny found herself thinking what the hell she had to be happy.  
«You young maidens no longer have to fear anything by this brute, I will make sure that she is sent away from the palace, where she can no longer cause trouble.» she reassured them, making a half bow to the three that the night before had attacked Jenny deliberately. She couldn't believe Vastra would believe them and not her. What had they told her? How could she believe that she, alone, could have had the best against three Silurians with deadly poisonous tongue and claws!  
The three maids were brought out by the housekeeper, while Vastra continued to talk to her now alone in the room.  
«Let's see how I can decide to punish you for your impertinence.» She said and then keep listening and when the steps of the four women were finally away from them, she let out a beaming smile.  
«It seems that now they should leave you alone forever.» She said with a wink.  
«I do not understand, Your Highness.» Jenny was rather dazed by the last few minutes of conversation, first Vastra was an enraged racist, ready to kill her with a single blow of her whip, and now smiled at her radiantly happy.  
«I've made arrangements for you to be my personal maid. You will sleep in my quarters, and you will be ready whenever I and only I will ask for you. Even her Majesty the King or Queen will have no control over you.» Explained Vastra and Jenny felt like her jaw was tumbling to the ground. It had all been a hoax?  
«I do not understand. I will not be punished?» She peeped, too scared to outright ask.  
«No, of course not! I just had to do that to be believed, or you would have hunt you until you were dead, I'm afraid. This way they will believe I had you thrown out of the palace or punished with a whip.» Said Vastra, playing with the black leather whip in her hands.  
«I refuse to use it when I'm riding, I certainly would not use it on you, Jenny.»  
Finally, on the young girl's face was a smile. She was so relieved, not only they would not take away her salary, but rather Vastra had promoted her.  
«We can train whenever we want.» Gloated the Silurian, happily walking out of the studio, ready to introduce the human to her new apartments. She led her into a room adjacent to hers.  
«If I need you, the door is communicating between the two rooms.» She informed her, opening it and revealing the beautiful room, richly furnished.  
«And I have something for you.» She mumbled and to Jenny it seemed she was troubled. She saw her look for something in a closet and pull out a uniform.  
«Yours is now ruined, this was mine when I was a cadet like you. I would like you to have it, during our workouts.» Jenny's eyes twinkled with happiness, in one day she had gotten more than in all the rest of her entire life.  
«Madame, I can not, really, I can not accept.» She tried to say with a lump in her throat while stroking the smooth cloth of white silk shirt, the soft fabric of the dark trousers and watched the vest which was not missing any buttons, unlike her now ruined and old one.  
«Are you trying to disobey your master again?» Asked Vastra, suddenly back to being very serious.  
«No, Your Highness, I would never dare.» Hastened to clarify the girl, clutching the uniform to her chest and making her mistress smile again.  
«Great, that was what I wanted. And now, let us have a look at these ugly wounds.» She said, pushing Jenny's hair to the side and revealing the signs that had worsened in appearance.  
She let herself be healed by the expert hands of her commander that she had learned on the battlefield to mend and fix her soldiers. She tried not to complain and appear strong even when tears stung awfully close to the edge of her eyes.  
«I'm almost finished.» Informed her Vastra, admiring her courage.  
They ate their dinner in Vastra's apartments that night and then Jenny was dismissed for the night.  
A lot of things had happened that day, each one stranger than the next, within twenty-four hours her life had been changed through a chance meeting. That night she fell asleep very late, she was excited to be there, with a bed and a room of her own, so close to the one of the princesses, almost being able to feel her breath over the wall. She was afraid to sleep for fear of waking up and realizing it was only a beautiful dream. But the wound still throbbed beneath the layer of cloth that had been used as a bandage to show her that she was actually in that bed, in that room near Vastra.  
Now she understood a little better those girls who loved the princess so deeply. She had a kind and selfless heart behind the armour of loneliness and grumpiness that she always carried around. She was certainly beautiful, no human or Silurian could say otherwise. Her bearing was proud, yet light at the same time. Her presence was never cumbersome but in fact, seemed to be the point from which oxygen sprung forth in the room where she was. Magnificent. In many other-worldly stories she had heard the tales tell of dragons that eat princesses, but in her world the dragon was the princess. A beautiful and fearless dragon. A dragon whose name immediately aroused admiration and respect. And now she could have that dragon all by herself.  
She fell asleep that night, but she continued to see in her dreams Vastra take her hand and look at her with her beautiful deep blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since Vastra had wanted a new life for Jenny. The wounds had now healed from both her skin and her soul. She was not afraid to run into her attackers, she knew Vastra was on her side and would not hesitate to defend her if need be.  
She prepared her mistress' clothes in the morning and then helped her get dressed. She brought her breakfast in the study, where she loved to read early in the morning. She had even ordered Jenny more than once to read for her; the Silurian liked to hear Jenny's soft and warm voice read her favourite stories and, although the girl at first had not been very good, with time her reading had improved.

But it was in the afternoon that the days had drastically changed for both of them.  
As soon as she took leave from her meal, Vastra ran to call on Jenny who, already in her uniform, trotted happy behind her mistress, directed to the old armoury.  
The first few days were hard on Jenny. Her instructor forced on her exhausting exercises. She was however un willing to show weakness, so she obeyed and did all her push-ups even with all her muscles screaming.  
In the evening she would return to her room, exhausted and boneless, but she always tried not to show it. She could not afford to show Vastra her limitations or she would believe her weak and not up to it. She was risking loosing everything, most of all, she was risking loosing this great chance.  
With the passing of days, Jenny's skills improved; slowly her muscles grew stronger until the strain caused by the training did not weigh on her regular duties as a maid.  
The first time she picked up the old wooden training sword it felt light as never before. Her arms had become used to hold her entire body-weight and the light sword had become a natural extension of her arm.  
Vastra taught her how to hold the correct position. It was nice to feel that contact between their bodies. Everything seemed to have gone back five years, to a time when Jenny was a cadet, hoping to be part of her majesty's army. She felt free and happy again. Vastra felt the same way; finally, after weeks of idleness, she could brandish a sword again. Sure, it wasn't her usual sharp and elegant blade, but that light sword allowed her to fight without worrying about her wrist that was still on the mend.  
She enjoyed Jenny's company. The girl always paid attention to what she thought her and, even though at times training was hard on her, the human girl never complained. She had not hoped to find such strength in a young human. Vastra saw how life had been unfair to her and she wanted her to have a chance.  
«Well done, Jenny.» Complimented Vastra when the girl showed she was able to parry her blows with ease.  
«Now I'll do this for real.» She warned her, starting to attack her. Jenny was not taken by surprise and Vastra could appreciate her footwork, her serious and focused look, and the sharp focus that allowed her arm to ward off her rapid blows.  
«Don't just parry, you have to attack.»  
«Yes, ma'am.» Jenny gasped loudly, dodging a blow and trying to do as she was told.  
Every day, Jenny became better and better, and Vastra was proud of her. She didn't know why she was so fond of her, it had never happened with other cadets at the academy. Certainly having her around all day from dusk till dawn didn't help to make her less part of her daily life. She reprimanded herself, she didn't want to think about it, and she'd better focus on the fight at hand because for as inexperienced as Jenny was she could very well surprise and defeat her, and she was too proud to let that happen.

It was during a pause that Jenny made a mistake.  
Vastra had left her weapon unattended and the girl had stroked it with her fingers; it had been made warm by its owner's hand and her fingers felt small irregularities. She brought it closely to her face and read an A and a V cut into the wood.  
«Who is A?» She asked, and at that Vastra turned quickly around snatching the weapon from her hand, growling with bared teeth to scare the girl. She had never seen her like this before.  
«Do not dare touch it again. EVER AGAIN. Have I made myself clear?» She spat out, a few inches from her face. «Go away, we're done for today.» She roared again, in a hurry to escape that place.  
There was still so much time till sundown that Jenny knew she had done something extremely wrong.  
She retired to her room without understanding what had happened, but without the courage to get back out there. She would wait for Vastra to call on her, until then she would remain seated on the bed. She touched her cheek and realized she was crying, the salty trace still present. Her regret for the incident was stronger than her fear. She did not want Vastra to be angry with her.

Meanwhile Vastra nervously paced around the palace, while the rain had just stopped falling.  
 _«She shouldn't have touched the sword.»_ She repeated angrily to herself. _«She should have asked. She crossed a line.»_ She walked like a caged animal, clutching the hilt of the weapon with force.  
She stopped suddenly, finding herself in front of the door, wondering when she got there. She looked at the wooden sword in her hands and sadness replaced her anger.  
It was not Jenny's fault if _she_ was gone. She couldn't blame the girl for simple curiosity.  
Where was all her self-control, her discipline?  
She walked downstairs in a hurry to get to Jenny's door. She was aware of the muddy footprints she was leaving all over the place, but she didn't care at the time.  
She opened without asking for permission to enter, after all she was a servant, no, a friend, no. This wasn't the time to ask herself that question.  
In the dim light of dusk she saw her curled up on the bed, arms encircling her legs while her head was hidden between them.  
«Jenny?» She asked, barely moving a step into the room.  
She heard her hold back a sob and then look up, trying to compose herself.  
«Were you crying?» She asked in surprise. She didn't think she'd scared her so much.  
«No, Madame.» She lied, biting her lip.  
«But surely, you were crying.» She said, crossing the distance between them to lay a hand on her still wet cheek. «See?» She said trying to find the best of her reassuring smiles while her hand stood still on the hot cheek.  
«I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way.» Apologized Vastra leaving Jenny very surprised. The Silurian had many good qualities, but she had never heard her apologize for a mistake, and now she was doing it to her; a silly, simple, useless maid. She was apologizing for her own behaviour.  
«No, it was my mistake, I wasn't allowed to touch your property.» Apologized Jenny, burying her face in the cool and reassuring hand.  
Vastra didn't even know why she was doing it, but she began to caress the girl's face gently. She looked so helpless. Jenny's lost gaze when she'd shouted at her had made her feel like a monster. Was that how she appeared to everyone with her behaviour? A monster? A devil? Someone to be feared?  
«Am I a monster, Jenny?» She asked in a small voice, while questions still swirled in her head.  
«No, never! What makes you ask that, miss? You are not a monster, your Highness.» She said earnestly, grasping the hand that was still on her cheek to keep contact with her. Instinctively Vastra hugged her, and placed a kiss in her hair.  
Jenny's heart was beating a thousand miles an hour and she stopped breathing, overwhelmed by the inviting scent of leather and clean clothes that her mistress gave off. It was pretty damn intoxicating. Her arms, trapped between their bodies, moved up to encircle Vastra's waist, who shuddered. She hadn't felt someone's arms about her for a long, long time. She wasn't used to sweet gestures; her mother was the queen and had no time to pamper her children. From an early age she had been brought up by nannies and housekeepers, affection was not something needed to become royalty. There had been affection in her youth, there had been kisses, but more than anything else even that had been a struggle for supremacy, even in love.  
Jenny instead looked so fragile, so... human. The softness of her hips and most of all the tender skin on the cheek under her hand, so soft and fragile she feared she would tear it with too strong a touch.  
Vastra forced herself out of that intoxicating warmth; they had to respect hierarchy, and could not indulge in such overtly friendly behaviour for an insignificant quarrel. She took a step away from Jenny and suddenly felt cold. Neither of them dared look at the other's face and, mumbling apologies and wishing her good night, Vastra left the room.  
The next day everything seemed back to normal. The maid had brought breakfast to her mistress, had had a brief conversation that went from how good a night sleep they had both had to discussing the weather.  
«It seems today it has finally stopped raining.» Considered Vastra, listening to the birds singing outside the windows.  
«We're in summer now, Madame.» Added the girl as she removed the remains of breakfast.  
«Yes, we are» Realized the Silurian, lowering the newspaper as if struck by a sudden realization.  
It was already early summer and perhaps she would return to the academy. She made a slight movement with the wrist, wanting to ensure that it was still vaguely sore.  
They began their training in the old armoury, but the summer heat made it stuffy. The dust was rising with great ease and the smell of dry straw stung her eyes.  
«We should find a more comfortable place.» Suggested Vastra after a few days of that sweltering inferno. The workouts didn't last more than a couple of hours and the movements were difficult to perform being sluggish from the heat. Jenny was sweating, losing her strength, and had to take a lot of breaks to rehydrate when her blood pressure plummeted.  
Finally, one morning, the Silurian had an epiphany.  
«I know just the place.» She said and, once loaded with everything they would need, they walked to a green and peaceful plain where a small lake allowed lush grass to grow even with the sweltering heat. They walked for a good hour until they got to the appointed place and only then, Vastra, really saw her.  
Jenny's arms were bare, her sleeveless shirt with the first two buttons undone and worn without a tie were showing her chest and arms in ways her winter clothes never had before. The tight pants around her muscles gave her a glimpse of the girl's buttocks. She swallowed.  
She shouldn't feel so drawn to that body. She shouldn't have because she was a princess and Jenny her maid. She was her commander and Jenny her student. She should not have because they were of two different races, even though she knew that it was not prohibited by law. She should not have for a million reasons, first among them because she didn't want to be disappointed again.  
«Good choice, ma'am.» Said the girl, looking around with delight. She immediately unsheathed her sword, ready for an outdoors workout, in the midst of fragrant grass and colourful flowers while the still lake gave serenity and peace of mind.  
They fought, laughing and rolling on the grass that greeted them, they felt euphoric and happy and decided to take a break.  
Jenny took off immediately her shoes and socks to dip her feet in the frozen lake. It was a nice feeling that made shivers run up her whole body. Vastra decided to follow her example and sat down beside her on the trunk she had already claimed, and dipped her feet, trembling.  
«It's nice, is it not?» Jenny asked with a bright smile.  
«To be honest, since we Silurians are cold-blooded, I prefer to just stay in the sun.» Retorted Vastra stretching on the trunk, escaping the clutches of the cold water. Jenny nodded, continuing to stand in the cold water while curious fishes approached and then swam away as soon as her reflection touched the surface of the lake.  
«I had never been here.» Jenny admitted, sighing and looking at the clouds moving in the sky.  
«Not many people know of it. It is tiring to get here among all these rocks, but it's worth it.» agreed Vastra.  
«How did you find it? Did the King use to bring you here?» She asked curious, only to then realize that perhaps she shouldn't have asked.  
«I'm sorry for my impertinence, your Highness.» She apologized immediately, looking at Vastra's face for an indication as to whether she had behaved in an unseemly way. Sometimes, when they were together, she forgot her limitations. Forgot that the woman was a princess and the captain of the guards. In her mind she was simply Vastra.  
«Do not apologize.» Reassured her the Silurian with a smile. «And no, it was not my father who took me here for the first time. But somebody else.» She admitted sadly, turning her face so that Jenny couldn't catch her sad expression.  
«Oh.» Sighed Jenny, uncomfortable as she slammed her feet into the water to try and get out of her embarrassment.  
«She was really beautiful, you know? When I was about your age, I think... I thought I would spend the rest of my life with her.» Vastra sighed and threw a rock into the lake. Jenny did not have the courage to look her in the eyes. She was confiding something very personal and although she felt very honoured to receive this confession, she felt unease within herself. Some stupid creature had abandoned her Vastra. No, not hers, her Highness.  
She heard movement and with the corner of her eye saw Vastra pick up her old wooden sword for a better look.  
«What a fool I've been.» She said, thinking that her voice would come out with more of an angry tone. Suddenly, she realized that she did not feel anything towards that old lone initial on her sword anymore. She smiled widely then looked at Jenny furtively. Could it be... ? No, she decided that it could not.  
She stood up, holding out her hand to Jenny.  
«Come on, it's time to go home.» She said smiling at her, pulling her up effortlessly. «Walk with me.» She ordered, seeing that the girl had taken again her place behind her, and Jenny was happy to be able to lengthen her stride and for the first time walk side by side with Vastra.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jenny awoke that morning in her bed, she felt euphoric and full of energy. The day before Vastra had brought her to train to that beautiful spot on the lake.  
She dressed quickly, she couldn't wait to see her mistress. She washed her face and quietly entered the other woman's room. She opened the curtains of her room to let in a little light and knocked at the door with her mistress' breakfast.  
She approached the bed where Vastra was still asleep, ready to wake her up.  
She reached out to touch her but froze. She took a deep breath and slowly put her hand on Vastra's bare shoulder. She wanted to enjoy that contact. She did not know how and when she could feel again a part of the Silurian's body, and although she did not know why, more than anything she wanted to be able to enjoy that contact as long as possible.  
She stroked her forearm and then moved up her bare shoulder in slow caresses, calling her name in a whisper. She felt the woman mutter something undefined only to pull her towards her own sleeping body. Jenny lost her balance, finding herself in Vastra's bed. Her face was so close to the other woman's that she could feel her breath on her lips. She swallowed, hoping to get out of that embarrassing situation before the Silurian became aware of what was happening.  
She tried to move, but an arm of the mighty warrior continued to hold her.  
«Oh please Vastra, don't do that to me.» She whispered, barely audible, trying to escape the grip with no results, only managing to worsen her situation when Vastra, upon feeling her toy slip away, anchored it more closely to her chest.  
Jenny took a deep breath, she was in the arms of her mistress who was wearing only a light linen nightgown. She could catch a glimpse of her shape and the emerald green of her body as if she were naked. She blushed violently while the hands of her mistress held her to her chest.  
«Your Highness. Your Highness?» She called Vastra, desperate, and the princess slowly opened her blue eyes, even more clear at that hour of the morning. She yawned again, lost in the fog of her dreams, and then slowly become aware of what she was doing.  
«What are you doing in my bed Jenny?» She asked, but did not release her yet.  
«I... you... I was just coming to wake you, Your Highness.» She explained, blushing and stammering, and at that point Vastra realized that it was she who was holding her maid captive.  
«Sorry, I was having a nice dream, and I think I got a little caught up in it.» She admitted embarrassed, finally releasing her. Jenny jumped on her feet and, still red in the face, ran to grab Vastra's clean clothes. The Silurian wasted no time taking off her nightgown remaining fully exposed to the eyes of the young maid, who once again found herself blushing embarrassed.  
«Pass me my clothes.» Ordered the Silurian who let herself be helped in sliding on and buttoning her silk shirt before pulling on her pants. She let her maid put on socks for her and the girl, who had never had a problem dressing her mistress previously, that day found embarrassment in the very things she did every morning.  
«Are you sick, Jenny?» Vastra asked, concerned, at the unusual colour of the maid's cheeks.  
«No, ma'am, it's all good. It's just... hot.» She lied while in her mind harboured the lingering memory of those fresh scales under her flushed fingers.  
Since when was she unable to do her duty? Where did all that embarrassment came from? She had dressed and prepared her since the beginning of the season and now she no longer seemed to be able to do that.  
«Pass me the newspaper.» She was ordered with a tone that snapped her from her thoughts to reality.  
«I was thinking that you should take the day off. Since you work for me you've never had time for you.» Considered Vastra and Jenny almost let the cup she was holding fall.  
«I'm happy as is. There is no need, your Highness.» She hastened to reassure her by passing the tea.  
«Happy or not this is not the point. I will be away on business today and you can take the afternoon for you. Take a walk, meet your relatives.» Suggested Vastra, not noticing the sad expression on the face of her maid.  
«But, what about training?» She tried to oppose, weakly.  
«For now we will skip it.» Vastra said, turning another page of the newspaper with a smile, thinking she was making Jenny happy and not realizing the young maid's efforts to hold back tears.  
«Thank you, ma'am.» She bowed, forcing a smile, and finished serving breakfast in silence.  
Lunch time came quickly for her, too quickly considering it was the first time in almost two months she had been separated from her mistress.  
Jenny was lost, if she at least had had a little more notice she would have been able to plan something, but this way she had not the faintest idea of how to pass the time. She took the only decent dress she had out of the closet, and after having arranged a lovely hat to protect herself from the sun, she walked out of the building.  
The air was warm, definitely summer. She took a quick stroll under the trees, it was too early to expose oneself to the sun, but Jenny had no idea what to do on that day spent by herself. She walked and fed the ducks in the river, and after only an hour she had already exhausted all ideas. She went back and decided to head for the stables next to the old armoury. There was always someone to talk to. More confident now that she had a plan, she walked briskly.  
She found herself turning suddenly more than once, catching movement beside her out of the corner of her eye, wondering if it might be Vastra already back, but each time she started back on her journey again, puffing out with disappointment.  
 _«You're a fool.»_ She told herself. _«Your mistress will have no use for you after the summer, you better get used to it.»_ She told herself, while at the mere thought of it, a cold feeling closed around her heart preventing her from breathing properly.

 

Meanwhile, the object of the young maid's thoughts was a few miles away from home.  
«Thank you, Parker.» She said getting out of the carriage that had brought her to the entrance of the military academy to which she would soon return.  
The thought bothered her, though she did not know exactly why. She decided to dismiss the thought while images of a bare chest and buttocks tightly wrapped in blue pants were already forming in her mind.  
 _«Stop it, Vastra.»_ She forced herself.  
She entered with a martial step inside the building and immediately all present heads turned in her direction. The hall suddenly went silent and the only noise that was present was that of Vastra's boots on the hard marble floor.  
«Welcome back, Your Highness.» Welcomed a little man in a uniform similar to that of her commander but with fewer decorations.  
«Officer.» Greeted coldly Vastra only to continue on her way to the top floor.  
«Captain. Will you be here long?» Tried asking again the human who had been on the first step of the grand staircase.  
«The bare minimum to collect some essential things.» She explained severely while a smile formed in her mind at the thought of the surprise she was going to give Jenny that night.  
She went into her office looking for something. When she had found it she opened her closet where she kept her favourite swords. She stroked her katana with a mixture of excitement and sadness.  
«I missed you.» She whispered, fastening them tightly to her belt.  
She closed the armoire and headed for the gym. Her cadets were surprised to see her and smiled at seeing in their mentor well recovered.  
«Captain, you're back!» Dared to say some, while others stared frightened.  
«Good morning cadets.» She greeted them and stopped briefly to stare at the small group of students. Had they been there the last time she was there? Were those their faces? Why hadn't she ever noticed them before? Was she maybe getting soft due to Jenny's presence beside her?  
«Is there something wrong, Your Highness?» Asked the acting instructor.  
«No, everything is all right.» She assured. «Continue with your work out.» She ordered, the ranks quickly formed once again and the sound of swords flew back in the air.  
Vastra rummaged briefly in the warehouse until she found what she was looking for. A sword in a black lacquered scabbard. It might be a little big for Jenny's small frame, but she certainly would learn how to handle it quickly, especially if Vastra were the one to teach her how.  
Once done with her little mission, Vastra returned to her office, where her medical check-up was waiting for her. Paperwork was also waiting for her on her desk and would prevent her from getting back to Jenny the whole afternoon.

«Aliscar?» Asked Jenny when she got to her destination.  
«Jenny Flint!» Replied the Silurian on the other side of the stable. They hugged, happy to see each other again after all that was said of her at the palace. He had always been a friend of Jenny. They had bonded immediately and he was happy to know she had not really been cast off as rumour had it.  
«So? It's been a while since you showed yourself around here. Have you got something to tell me?» Asked the man, excitedly.  
«Not really, my friend.» She admitted with indifference, she couldn't tell her friend about Vastra, about how beautiful and wonderful she found her, about how she had begun to think of her night and day. She didn't want to fool herself by telling all of this out loud. It was her secret.  
«Oh come on, rogue, we all know you stole the heart of the princess.» Teased Aliscar with a mischievous look.  
«No you're wrong, what are you saying?» She blushed involuntarily. If only it were true. But her old friend was wrong. For her to have stolen Vastra's heart, how far fetched, when it was already a miracle if Vastra so much as glanced twice her way. Of course there had been that time at the lake when she had thought, hoped, maybe... what? That Vastra would have let herself be comforted by her? That they would have hugged as that time in her room? Why did she want so desperately to feel the arms of her mistress around her? Was she attracted to her? To her strength? To her courage? To her prestige? To that body swathed in a uniform that made her swallow every time Vastra entered a room she was in?  
How could Vastra want her? A simple maid, a human.  
«Rather tell me about yourself? How is Lydia?» She asked, trying to divert the conversation to another topics.  
«Oh my Lydia, my beautiful human. Yes, she should be here any minute now. You know this evening we are going out together, her and I alone, we'll be spending the evening looking at the starts seated I front of one of Luigi's delicious dishes.» He got lost in the fantasy and completely forgot the previous topic.  
«Can I ask you a question?» Ventured Jenny whose mind had not stopped for a second to think about Vastra. The man nodded.  
«You, and Lydia, are of two different species. Isn't that... Strange?» She asked.  
«It has never been strange for anyone, why should it be for us? Well Jenny, I did not think you were one of 'those'.» Said the Silurian alarmed.  
«No, no I'm not against interspecies unions, God forbid, it's just that you won't be able to have children. Doesn't that bother you?» She asked, still thinking more to her own situation than to that of her friend.  
«It doesn't matter, as long as I can be with her. Really, she's the most important thing in my life. You humans are so strong and brave. You push yourself beyond your limits and love so intensely. How could we not fall in love with you?» The man asked with a wink. Aliscar imagined why her friend was asking similar questions, but if she was not ready to talk about it she would not be forced. In the end this is what it meant to be friends.

«Jenny?» Vastra asked once back in her rooms that afternoon.  
«Jenny?» She tried again and waited for a reply. Jenny had not yet returned.  
 _«Maybe...»_ She thought.  
She grabbed the sword she had brought for the girl and went to the old armoury. She walked, practically running the distance between the building and the ruins. A smile came naturally to her lips, fantasizing about how the human would react to the gift. She couldn't wait.  
It was just a mile, she just had to get past the stables and then- she stopped suddenly. Jenny was there. In the company of a human girl. She swallowed. They were hugging. Why was Jenny in the arms of another?  
She saw her greet the other girl, she remained there to observe it until they parted ways, and once left alone she saw Jenny give a little jump and a pirouette in ecstasy.  
What the hell was going on?  
Jenny finally turned in her direction, ready to return to the palace, and when she saw her, the smile on her face disappeared immediately.  
«Your Highness.» She whispered looking at Vastra's face, which went from shock to anger. Her expression changed radically as her hand gripped the hilt of the sword so strongly that if she had continued for much longer it would have split in two.  
«Wait.» Said the young girl taking a step toward her, but unsure of what to do. What did she think was going on? Why was she so angry?  
Vastra turned on herself, flung the weapon to the ground and began to walk quickly toward the house.  
The girl walked over to pick up the object. She examined it by removing the blade from its sheath. A sword? Was it for her?  
 _«Stupid stubborn lizard!»_ She found herself thinking while her legs were starting to move to run after her, but the Silurian was faster than she was.  
«Your Highness?» She tried to call her with no success.  
«VASTRA!» She screamed with all the breath she had left, but the figure was now far away.


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny knocked on her mistress' door. She certainly did not expect an answer. She was already aware of her temper, and the Silurian would surely not want to hear the explanation that she had come to provide.  
She waited in silence for a while. She knew Vastra had returned to her rooms, so she opened the door without waiting any longer.  
The room was dark, the curtains had been drawn for the night and the lights were all off.  
On the bed, sitting, the figure of Vastra interrupted the stillness of the room.  
«I did not say you could come in.» she spoke with a deep voice, but Jenny was not impressed. She was used to the tantrums of her younger brothers and the Silurian, in that moment, was nothing more than a grumpy baby.  
She hugged the sword she had brought with her and took another step into the room, holding her breath.  
Why did Vastra always make her feel so unwanted?  
One step after another led to the foot of the bed where her mistress sat, stiff.  
The room was dimly lit, so the human could not see the face of the other woman clearly, while Vastra could see Jenny effortlessly. She recognized the Katana she had abandoned in the park and felt like a fool, but Jenny had that effect on her. She still couldn't suppress her feelings towards her. They had burst out at the scene she had witnessed a little earlier. To see her in the arms of another was the spark that had finally made her understand that she loved her.  
She had fallen for it again, she had promised, sworn that she wouldn't fall in love again but there she was. Ready to collapse in tears, losing all her authority and her dignity, because of this girl who had captured her head and her heart.  
But she, she... who knows what she would've thought of all that. She couldn't risk it, she should keep it a secret. Would she have been satisfied with her caresses if she had known they were born in Jenny out of a sense of duty to her mistress?  
How should she behave? It wasn't like her. She was a warrior, a woman feared and respected, but in front of that small human all she was, all she knew, had became useless.  
Jenny was waiting, for a reaction. She didn't care even if it were rage she still would remain there. She would take her outburst and would explain everything.  
At last their eyes met and Vastra felt so silly. Jenny owed her nothing. She could be with whoever she wanted.  
Could she be the cause of her unhappiness? Could she tell her that she no longer would be permitted to see that girl?  
No.  
«You disobeyed again.» She muttered, unable to find other topics to begin talking to her again.  
«I know ma'am.» Jenny admitted.  
«You came in without permission.» She repeated, feeling like a fool, could she really not say anything else?  
«If you want me to, I will go.» She said resolutely, if Vastra really wanted her to, she would have to tell her. She would not leave without being expressly ordered to. Being thrown out by the woman she loved, yes loved, would hurt but it would put her mind at rest.  
Vastra finally got up from her bed, towering over Jenny in all her height. It was even more impressive than usual in that darkness. She heard her take a deep breath. She could feel the indecision of the Silurian through her skin.  
Against all odds Vastra did something that neither of them would ever have expected.  
«Do not go.» She sank to her knees at Jenny's feet, grabbing her waist and holding her so close she could feel the beat of her heart right below her ear.  
«Do not abandon me. I beg you.» She clenched her eyes, those last two words had cost her all the pride she had. Praying a girl, a human subject... no, a beautiful woman whom she had come to know in recent weeks and who had filled every second of her life.  
«Your Highness.» Murmured Jenny, still stunned and surprised by what had happened in the last minute.  
She could feel her body pressed against Vastra's, so tight it felt like the woman wanted them to merge to prevent her leaving. She ran her hands on the woman's shoulders, in a slow caress that came to her neck and slowly knelt down as well.  
«I won't leave you, I will never leave. I could not. My heart is yours, do with it what you want.» She confessed and then hid her face in the Silurian's chest who held her faster still while her heart was beating like a drum in her chest.  
With one hand she lifted Jenny's chin, there was no fear in her eyes, only a sincere and warm chocolate hue that looked at her. She brought her lips to those of the girl who let herself be led and felt her mistress' lips caress hers with an infinite slowness. A gentle caress, she did not want to force her, fear of abandonment was so strong that every decision and every action was taken with absolute slowness. Jenny pressed her lips more firmly, the woman she had desired for so long was kissing her, returning her feelings, and this filled her with joy and impatience, she wanted to feel those lips, kiss her passionately.  
Vastra opened her mouth to better savour the kiss, Jenny's lips were warm and inviting, soft as ever she had felt in her life, human lips so demanding that she seemed to be catching fire with them. Without hesitating she moved her tongue into the warm and panting mouth of Jenny who was initially surprised by the strange texture of the forked tongue, and then was soon overwhelmed by the breathtaking kiss.  
With one hand Vastra was clutching Jenny's midriff, while with the other she found the buttons of her dress, slowly unbuttoning it to touch her silky skin. Her cold hand made Jenny shudder and moan into her mouth. The quake got to the Silurian's brain and the need to touch the girl became urgent. She grabbed one of Jenny's breasts from above the fabric, making her squeak with surprise, while with the other hand she eagerly undid the buttons.  
«Your Highness.» She muttered against her mouth as her hand stroked the scaly back.  
«Vastra, call me Vastra.» Prayed the Silurian, and the idea that that name could touch her lips made Jenny blush as she imagined it come out of her mouth.  
It was the middle of summer, the air was warm, and Vastra's hand was a relief for her heated skin. She wished those hands touched everywhere, giving her cool and gentle caresses.  
The young became bold and, surprising both, sought out the buttons on the Silurian's uniform. She unbuckled her military jacket to be able to touch the bare chest of her mistress with both hands.  
Vastra uttered a low moan at the contact; Jenny's warm hands were so exciting. She closed her eyes while kissing the girl, in order to fully enjoy that contact.  
Jenny suddenly found herself lying on the bed of her mistress, who, lifting her entire weight, had nestled her between the sheets. The girl helped the Silurian take off the heavy jacket while their mouths seemed to become unable to separate. In a moment of clarity Jenny felt that the other woman was gently pulling at her light summer dress and she found herself blushing suddenly when Vastra's eyes began to observe her naked body, hungrily. She resisted the urge to cover herself up, hide from those eyes full of passion that seemed able to devour her. She shuddered at the thought and Vastra noticed.  
«Are you cold?» She asked worriedly.  
«No.» Jenny assured, entwining her fingers with her beloved mistress.  
With the other hand, the Silurian, began to caress the body beneath her. She walked her fingers over her soft cheeks while Jenny grabbed the back of her head in order to kiss her lips. She moved down her neck and found her breasts. She started playing with her nipples making Jenny tremble while between their mouths she let her moans of pleasure free.  
The royal ring, even colder than the owner's fingers, ran on the hot flesh, creating a stimulating contrast.  
Soon she came to caress her abdomen and when she found her underwear she stopped hesitantly.  
Jenny grabbed Vastra's back, she ran her hands down till she realized she was still wearing the pants of her uniform. She rounded her hands to the front of her mistress and with trembling hands unbuttoned them and then, along with her underwear, gently pushed them over and off the long legs of her beloved.  
They looked into each other's eyes as if they only then realized where they were and what they were doing.  
The Silurian, always keeping her eyes in Jenny's, put her hand in the girl's panties who widened her eyes as soon as a finger began to stimulate her.  
Vastra was ecstatic to feel the warm intimacy of the girl getting wetter with each pass of her fingers.  
It was time to see every part of her beloved Jenny, she could not resist anymore: she pulled off what was left on the girl.  
She looked at her for a long moment, flushed and timid, lying under her body and then grabbed one of the hands of Jenny who looked on, delighted. She slowly took the girl's fingers to her mouth and wet them with her saliva to bring them between her legs.  
Jenny touched the most intimate part of her mistress; Vastra was allowing her to touch her and love her completely. She mapped her most sensitive part , making her moan and then glided her fingers inside her.  
Vastra fell with her face on Jenny's shoulder while the latter moved her fingers inside her. It was a shocking pleasure that made her lose her head. She bit the girl's shoulder lightly, not wanting to be heard panting uncontrollably. She was the bloody commander of the guards! But Jenny's fingers were wonderful as they went in and out of her, and soon, without her realizing it, she began to move toward them while Jenny's free hand stroked firmly on the lower ridges that were on the back of her neck.  
«Jenny...» She sighed, before joining their mouths and losing control, arching her back, pushing for the last time towards the girl's fingers.  
She collapsed into Jenny's arms. The girl received her despite the obvious physical inferiority.  
She lay there stroking Vastra's back until she had recovered enough to start kissing her again, it was her turn to explore the human. She had interrupted something and would now not be deterred. She lowered her face to the meeting of the girl's legs, breathed in her excitement and then tasted it with her tongue. Jenny was struck by an electric shock while the Silurian tasted her ecstasy.  
Vastra smiled in satisfaction and then began to play with her clit while her fingers were added to the dance.  
Jenny gripped the sheets while she bit her lower lip.  
«Say my name.» Urged her tormentor by removing almost all the pleasure she was giving.  
Jenny did not know what to do, she fought with herself, call her by her name? How could she ignore the title? But what the hell, the princess stood with her face between her legs, the hell with titles.  
She groaned in frustration and with an effort of courage brought her hand to the head of the other, pressing lightly.  
«My name.» She ordered again, while pushing her fingers inside her.  
«...V-Vastra.» Jenny gasped loudly, eyes wide with surprise and pleasure, making the other woman hum with satisfaction only to go back to what she had been doing.  
The girl could not help herself and, swinging her hips towards the mouth that was giving her immense pleasure, climaxed grabbing the ridges of the Silurian who enjoyed the warmth of those hands that grasped her in need of grounding against the precipice of the abyss.  
Vastra took her in her arms and kissed her softly, almost shyly despite what had just happened between them.  
Outside the windows the sky was now full of stars, and Jenny rested on the shoulder of her lover who meanwhile had found in her hair a fascinating game.  
«That girl...» Tried timidly to ask Vastra, remembering how they had ended up in each other's arms.  
«Lydia.» Hastened to add Jenny. She would keep the Silurian a bit on pins and needles, she had come to the wrong conclusions and had gotten mad at her without even asking for an explanation, it was only fair that she now pay a bit for her possessiveness. The human took some time to play with Vastra's abdomen as if she couldn't think of anything else at the moment. She could hear the apprehension in the other woman's breath, and after a moment of silence finally decided to explain.  
«The betrothed to the king's squire.» She explained, observing her face, but the older woman would not give her the satisfaction of seeing her blush for her mistake.  
«But you and her, you were so... close. And then you made all those happy noises!» She muttered, continuing to play with the girl's hair so as not to look at her face.  
«She had just told me that she and Aliscar would get married, I was just happy for her.» Jenny explained with emphasis, observing the expression on the face of the other, watching offence soon turn into surprise.  
«Aliscar... but he is-» She said, open-mouthed.  
«Yes, a Silurian, and she a human.» Finished Jenny for her.  
«Like us.» Vastra she said with a radiant smile and patted her head dropping a light kiss.  
«Yeah.» Confirmed Jenny, her face brightening. Vastra had said 'us' referring to the two of them, she could not be happier.  
«Jenny... there is one more thing I have to ask.» asked the Silurian suddenly very serious, sitting on the bed and dropping Jenny face down on the mattress as she wondered what the hell had suddenly gotten into her.  
«This, us, what we did.» Vastra cleared her throat, she could not be shy, come on, she was a soldier, a valiant Silurian of a-hundred-and-more-years-old, princess of the kingdom, why should she be shy? She took a deep breath and Jenny could imagine where this conversation was going.  
«If you think I slept with you just for who you are, you're wrong. I 'm sorry to disappoint you, but I love you.» She admitted flushing and leaving Vastra without words.  
«Oh well,...well, in this case then...I love you too Jenny.» She managed to say after a moment, she had to get back at her for a few minutes before, when she had left her on tenterhooks. Did she really think she wouldn't know she had made her deliberately wait for her answer?  
They kissed languidly embracing each other until their stomachs asked for food. They both laughed after a moment of embarrassment. The dinner hour was now long past and they decided that it would be Vastra who snuck up to the kitchen in search of something delicious to share with her in bed, in between hugs and kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

Vastra sat at her desk, all intent on writing, when the gentle voice of her maid broke through her thoughts. She hid the cards she had been focusing on in a hurry as the figure advanced towards her.  
«The newspaper and mail, your Highness.» She said, dropping them on the desk. The Silurian thanked her with a smile and then resumed her work.  
«Jenny?» She asked and the human turned around before she could disappear again through the door. The maid was ready to receive new orders.  
«Come here.» She urged, and when the young woman was only a few steps away from her she gently grabbed her wrist making her bow down to meet her lips in a light kiss. «Now that's better.» She ruled with satisfaction.  
Their days had not changed much since they had voiced their feelings; Vastra was, as always, the perfect captain of the guards in her uniform, she gave orders and was as inflexible as ever. What had changed was that she was stealing kisses when no one could see them, and when they retired to the library, often, Vastra sat Jenny on her legs, and the girl was more than happy to snuggle up to her beloved.  
The afternoons passed between training and sweet kisses on the lake shore, where no one could disturb them.  
But the nights were different. During the night they lay together, there were no more roles they had to interpret. They were just Vastra and Jenny, kissing languidly and loving each other.  
The Silurian looked at the letter that had arrived that morning without having courage enough to open it. She knew where it had come from and what it contained, she knew sooner or later she would have to face it. She opened the envelope and read the contents; her doctor announcing she could resume her post as captain.  
She sighed. She had to find a way to keep Jenny beside her.  
That afternoon they headed to the lake as usual but Vastra was strangely silent and Jenny noticed it.  
«Is there something wrong?» Asked the girl with a strange foreboding in her heart. She knew that the season was ending, there were only a few days of summer left, and they soon would have to part. Jenny could just imagine what was going through the Silurian's mind, she was probably worrying over the few days they had left.  
«I'm all right, my dear.» She forced a smile, realizing that being sad would only worry Jenny more, and she did not want their last days to be marked by bad memories. She wanted to carry around all winter the memory of that wonderful summer.  
She tried not to get distracted during the fight; Jenny had become very experienced during those weeks together. She was a fast learner, and it was clear she was passionate about battle, but in the end Vastra could always win to the dismay of the girl who wanted to win at least once.  
«I came this close to winning!» She was annoyed at her sword for jumping out of her hand and falling to the ground.  
«Perhaps, my dear, but in the end I won.» She said gloating, repositioning the katana at her waist.  
They sat down, exhausted, near the water to soak in the last few days of heat and Vastra decided it was the right time.  
«Jenny, there's one thing I must tell you.» She started, sighing, looking at the girl's eyes.  
«I already guessed what. You have been acting strange since this morning, since the letter.» Replied Jenny throwing pebbles into the lake, she didn't want to watch the Silurian in the eyes or she was afraid she would collapse in tears.  
«Here.» Vastra said, handing her a letter stamped with the royal crest.  
«I do not understand. What?» She asked turning the letter around and reading the address of the academy.  
«It was what I wanted to talk to you about.» Vastra took a breath before continuing. «Admission to the academy will be next week.» Began to explain the Silurian who was immediately interrupted.  
«I do not want a recommendation. If I am to get in I want it to be because I deserved it, not because I'm the commander's lover.» She said resolutely and feeling even vaguely offended, handing the envelope back in the hands of its owner. Vastra knew that Jenny would react in exactly that way, so she continued to explain.  
«This in not a recommendation. I know that you will be perfectly able to pass the test. That is simply tuition money.» She said grabbing Jenny's hand again to have her take the offering. «You're talented, you're an exceptional soldier, you can't not chase this dream just because you lack the economic means to do so.» Vastra's plea was sincere and heartfelt, and the human could not refuse.  
«Your Highness, it is a lot of money.» Jenny blushed, feeling even more indebted to that woman.  
«I do not think the royal family will suffer from paying for a girl who will certainly know how to repay them.» She winked mischievously, making the girl blush once again. She didn't know how else to thank that perfect woman if not by jumping into her arms and kissing her passionately.  
«I know you do not want recommendations, but there is one more thing I have to ask.» Admitted Vastra looking for something in her pocket.  
Jenny watched without understanding what the Silurian might mean until she saw her pull out a small box.  
«Will you marry me?» She asked Jenny who remained breathless for a moment, unable to even move.  
«Are you serious?» The girl asked after a long silence. Of course her royal highness was serious, what a question! She found herself thinking. «No, that is to say, I do not know want to say, Your Highness» Jenny took a deep breath, trying to think straight while the other woman handed her a beautiful diamond ring.  
«Vastra, call me Vastra.» Reassured her the Silurian watching her struggle.  
«No, I can't do it, Your Highness.» She shook her head as if that request was the most unreasonable she had received. «You barely know me, how can you know that I am the right one. I'm just a maid! How can a maid marry a princess? It can't be done. It is not right for you.» Jenny let loose her sea of words, unable to stop her thoughts.  
«Let's see, where do I start: I barely know you, it's true but I've seen who you are, I was able to watch you more closely than I had hoped and I think you're wonderful in many ways.» She came up to caress the scarlet cheeks of the girl she loved.  
«You are kind, loving, caring, you know how to face challenges head-on, you're fair and courageous. You're a worthy fighter, and you're beautiful.» She ended that with a whisper only to put a kiss on the girl's lips.  
«Then let's see, as far as your position I do not see what problem this could be. When you will be part of the royal guard, as I'm sure you will, we will be equals. Before than I will take care of you and will not let these small differences affect our relationship.» Swore the Silurian who now held Jenny's body completely in her arms.  
Jenny seemed to soak up Vastra's words while the other woman waited for the moment the human was ready to give her the answer she hoped.  
Jenny pulled back a bit from the embrace, she had thought of everything that the other woman had said, and with a resolute look, she was finally ready to give her an answer.  
«I love you.» She said with a smile. «But I can not marry you.» Vastra had to swallow the disappointment and disbelief.  
«Not because I do not want to marry you, I want to. I would do it today, I swear. But I am proud, as you said a moment ago, and I want to be worthy to be your wife. I will join the guard, I'll be your equal and then you will ask me again, I will not hesitate for a second to say yes.» She swore to Vastra, bringing the woman's hands up to her heart.  
«Until then, keep this ring.» Jenny smiled squeezing the fingers of the Silurian around the small dark box.  
«I can not believe you're really so stubborn.» Vastra pretended to be miffed while in all truth she felt extremely proud of the determination and pride that the girl in front of her had shown.  
Jenny hugged her to let her know that she loved her and was really honoured that a woman as powerful and as wonderful as Vastra had chosen her.  
They stood by the lake until sunset, close to one another until it was time to go home.

The day of admissions had arrived. Jenny was nervous and agitated. What would happen to her if it all went wrong? What if she made a false move against her opponent? What if they wouldn't find her worthy enough? Her palms were sweaty. What if she couldn't grip the sword?  
«It'll be all right.» The reassuring voice of Vastra, as well as her presence behind her, helped her, and she believed in the Silurian. After all those weeks spent to fight against her, everyone else was a breeze.  
The older woman pulled up to her and dropped a kiss on her lips when she was sure no one was watching.  
«I'll bring you luck.» She promised while Jenny's name was called.  
She appeared before the committee who, blankly staring at her, seemed already sure to be in front of a useless creature.  
«Another human being.» She could hear the Silurians whisper among themselves. The dismissing way they were looking at her gave her the necessary drive. If they thought she was just a simple human girl they were wrong.  
She saluted her opponent, and began to duel. She had trained with the best Silurian at the academy. A simple boy offered her no problem, in a few moves she had already thrown him off his game and after a few minutes she had come out victorious.  
She smiled self-satisfied at the surprised expression in the Commissioners and bowing she watched from the corner of her eye in Vastra's direction and saw her radiant and proud of the girl she loved.  
«When will I know?» Asked Jenny once in their room at home that evening.  
«As soon as I will know myself.» Reassured the Silurian who at that moment wanted to finally have all of Jenny for herself, after the stressful day.  
«Cadet, I want you naked in my bed in less than a minute.» She pretended to order while with frantic hands she was looking for the buttons of the girl's clothes.  
«It's an abuse of power, Your Highness.» She pretended to be shocked and then moaned softly as she felt Vastra's hands on her body. Amongst them there was nothing but sighs and gasps for the rest of the night, until they were too tired and fell asleep exhausted in one another's arms.

Vastra woke up feeling Jenny's naked body next to hers. The light of day already powerfully came from the large windows of the room. They had both been so taken by the lovemaking that neither of them had bothered to close the curtains. She looked at the time and was surprised to find her maid still in her bed. Usually she would get up early and would have woken her up, however that morning she did not look like she wanted to get up at all, probably having felt the stress that had accumulated the day before.  
She patted the arm and shoulder that surfaced from under the sheet that covered the girl only up to the waist.  
She watched the slight mark of her teeth still present on the breast of the girl and smiled mischievously remembering the night before, so at odds with the image of the angel-like Jenny sleeping so peacefully.  
She got up and went to open the door to her room, where the breakfast tray and the mail arrived that morning had been placed. When she came back she saw two deep dark eyes watching her.  
«Breakfast in bed.» Ruled the Silurian placing the tray on top of the sheets.  
«I could easily get used to luxury.» Admitted Jenny ecstatic to be, for a time, served as a lady.  
«Would you like to open it?» Vastra asked, handing her a letter that had been delivered along with breakfast. Jenny looked at her fearfully for a few seconds, wondering what to do, but then left the honour to her mistress to discover her destiny for her.  
Vastra's face was inscrutable, and she began to fear for the worst. She breathed deeply a few times while the letter was completely taken out of her envelope. Jenny was then finally able to see her name at the top of the list and their faces lit up with happiness.  
«You know what this symbol means?» Asked the commander pointing to a sign next to Jenny's name.  
«It means that you've been assigned to my regiment. You will be a cadet of the royal guard, and as soon as you graduate, you will be directly under me.» She claimed by laying the girl mischievously on the bed sheets and towering above her.  
«I'm already under you, Your Highness.» Jenny said just as teasingly.  
«Jenny, there is one thing you need to know.» The Silurian's suddenly serious eyes immediately sobered up the young maid.  
«We'll have to be careful not to be discovered or we can get in trouble. Imagine what could happen if the royal family was involved in a scandal? The youngest daughter of the King who has relations with her subordinates, in addition you may be pressured by other cadets, if not worse, as it happened once at the palace. There were only three of them, there could be many more. You have to be careful.» She explained, worried.  
«We'll have to pretend not to know each other when we're out of my lodgings, at least for the first few months.» She continued even if the words were hard for herself to even imagine. Having to give up Jenny's company, their carefree moments together when they didn't have to worry about anyone else. It would be tough for both of them.  
«Of course,» She continued with more carefree ease and a smile, «If you had married me it would have been normal for the captain's wife to share her apartments-» She tried even though she knew the stubborn will of her companion who promptly put a finger to Vastra's lips to stop her from speaking further.  
«Let us rather think on how to spend this last day at the palace.» Suggested Jenny, and after an eloquent look at their naked bodies between the sheets, there was no need of further words.


	7. epilogue

**Three years later:**

Vastra awoke still groggy and with misted eyes. She smiled in confusion while fragments of the previous evening came back to her. She reached with a hand, ready to feel the warm body next to her, but was surprised to find only cold sheets and an empty space. She raised up in search of a trace of her girlfriend, but there was not even her shadow. She rummaged in the drawer next to her bed, pulled out something and then finally got up. It would be a great day.  
Jenny was back in her room early that morning, the excitement was too much to be able to sleep for a long time. She hadn't wanted to disturb Vastra in her sleep so she had left her room on tiptoes and had gone back to her quarters where she was now standing in the middle of the floor, in her linens, without the courage to move more than a muscle.  
Two arms wrapped around her with delicacy.  
«Are you not ready yet, my dear?» Asked the Silurian, seeing that the girl could not bring herself to get dressed.  
«I don't have the courage to open it.» Admitted Jenny as they both stared at a big parcel on her bed.  
«But you will catch a cold this way. Come on, I'll help you.» Offered Vastra, opening the lid and revealing a brand new uniform.  
She carefully lifted the jacket adorned with straps to help the girl wear it.  
«It is rather queer, you know. I usually help you take off your uniform, not put it on.» She smiled mischievously, trying to relax her partner who burst into a laugh.  
Once fully dressed, Vastra looked at her, full of pride; the girl she had met on a spring day in the old armoury had given way to the strong and determined girl who was now in front of her. Her body forged in training had become even more slender and graceful than before. She became adept at sword fighting and in the melee was a skilled soldier ready to sacrifice herself for her ideals, but still able to feel compassion and understanding when the occasion demanded it.  
«How do I look?» Jenny asked, excited and proud.  
«Wonderful.» She assured before they both left the room, directed to the ceremony that that day would make Jenny, and the other cadets, graduates able to serve her Majesty and the whole kingdom.  
Everyone was present at the ceremony; Jenny's family however was not. They hadn't taken well to her decision to leave the service at the palace to chase her dream, and still less the news that she had fallen in love with a Silurian woman. Not everyone in the kingdom was so open-minded, many still saw a union between the two species as a perversion and a source of shame. But on that day Jenny didn't care. On that day she would realize her dream, and she didn't care that someone who loved her would not attend the event.  
She peered from the corner of her eye at the royal family; Vastra was the most beautiful of her sisters, with that wry smile on her face, identical to that of her father the king. Standing next to the queen she seemed even more imposing and proud than usual. The ceremony was long and solemn; each cadet was given a new sword and grades were pinned with accuracy to every uniform. Jenny couldn't wait for it all to be over so that she could be together again with her partner. Standing still in her suit she was beginning to feel her legs go numb, she was not used to standing still for long periods of time, she was made to move, run, fight.  
She was glad when they were finally dismissed for the party. Her gaze sought out Vastra, but she did not seem to be in the room. In those years spent at the academy Jenny had made many friends and she enjoyed being in their company. She was joking and talking to them while drinking a glass of fine wine and eating canapés when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
«I need Miss Flint, I'm afraid I'll have to steal her away for a minute.» Vastra announced, while Jenny's friends looked at each other with mischievous glances. They were very careful not to let their relationship be known, but in recent times they had both been so obvious that everyone knew what was between them, even though they all pretended not to know anything about it.  
«Where are we going?» Asked Jenny with anticipation as her heart began to beat wildly in her chest.  
«You'll find out soon enough.» Promised the Silurian leading her out of the hall and escorting her up to another room where two figures were already waiting.  
«Daughter, do you know why we are all waiting here? And how come you brought this girl?» Asked the King, once she was finally back and getting a slight nudge from his wife, who seemed to have already guessed everything.  
«Excuse me, Father, now I will explain everything.» Vastra took a deep breath, grabbed Jenny's hand in hers and then turned to the King.  
«Father, I would like your permission to marry this woman.» She said and then turned back to the girl who had become flushed and speechless.  
«Oh well, my daughter. In this case, what is your name, young girl?» He asked Jenny.  
«Jenny, your majesty, Jenny Flint.» She answered quickly, still red in the face.  
«Are you not that girl,» Asked the queen attracting the eyes of the other three «the one who worked in the palace, which we've talked so much about.» She asked her daughter, who smiled with pride as she nodded satisfied while Jenny suddenly felt uncomfortable. And if the queen had not deemed her worthy of her daughter? She was still a princess and her a humble human of modest origins. She bit her lip, yanking her hand away from Vastra's.  
«So, Father?» She asked, pressing, before Jenny's heart broke out of anxiety.  
«Yes. Certainly, Vastra. We thought you'd never find anyone that could stand you. So if this girl has a lot of patience, who am I to stop her?» He said with a wink so similar to that of his daughter. The king embraced Vastra, whispering something in her ear and making his daughter blush for the first time.  
«Father!» She said, shocked by his laugh.  
«Come on, it's time for us to return to the palace, although I have not heard a word from this young one. Are you really sure you want to marry my daughter?» Asked the queen.  
«Of course, your majesty, I want to marry your daughter.» Jenny felt compelled to defend her companion, bringing a smile on the still serious face of the Queen.  
«That's good then. There will need to be some preparations.» She announced, then bid farewell to the couple, and when they were finally alone the Silurian pulled a small box from her pocket.  
Jenny smiled, instantly recognizing it even though it had been more than three years since she had first seen it.  
«I always thought I would have chosen a partner similar to my sisters. A Silurian, first of all, a delicate creature that would need protection, who would stay home drinking tea with other ladies. Instead, fate has chosen differently. A human woman, and my peer. If I had not broken my wrist during that workout, we would not be here. And I'm very happy that happened.» She said while absently playing with the little box.  
«So am I.» added Jenny trembling with emotion. It was true, they were there in their uniforms together, they had the approval of the King and it seemed that only a day had passed since they had first seen each other. Neither was ever bored or tired of their relationship, Jenny had matured and grown at the academy, while Vastra had discovered a romantic side to herself that she did not even believe to possess.  
«So, Jenny, the question I asked three years ago is still valid. Will you marry me?» She asked finally, handing her the ring that had been locked up for so long.  
The human's face lit up as she finally gave her answer. «Yes.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you find your Easter egg? ;)  
> Happy Easter!!


End file.
